Prior German Patent Application 196 19 821.6 relates to a chain drum of the general type with which the present invention is concerned. The rotationally locked attachment of the divided chain wheel to the drive shaft mounted in the machine frame of the scraper chain conveyor is effected here in the usual manner by means of a splined portion, whilst the locking rings formed from the divided sleeves or ring parts are attached locked in rotation to the shaft via tongue and groove joints. Since the planes of separation of the locking rings, which are each formed from two half rings, are disposed displaced in the circumferential direction of the chain drum shaft in relation to the plane of separation of the chain wheel, which consists of shell-type chain wheel segments, a design of the chain drum is possible in which the chain wheel segments are held together by the positive engagement around them of the locking rings, and the screwed connections on the locking rings are relieved from the high operating forces so that no breakage of the screwed connections can occur in operation. The locking rings form drum bushings of relatively large width dimensions with the chain wheel.